


i am yours, just like you are mine.

by stereksfate



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Top! Stiles, bottom! derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereksfate/pseuds/stereksfate
Summary: derek’s (official) first time.





	i am yours, just like you are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> some heartfelt smut

stiles wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. the way derek looked up at him, his full of innocence and vulnerability. his cheeks flushed a deep red, and stiles couldn’t help but feel a bit smug derek was in this state because of him.

derek’s wolf should hate this. it should hate the fact someone had him feel so small and fragile, but it only made derek feel more confident. it made him feel so good that stiles felt such a powerful need for him. he liked that. he liked that so much. he loved it.

stiles’ hand came to cup derek’s cheek lovingly, staring into the sea-green eyes. he was so gorgeous. “how do you want this, baby?”

derek’s eyelids flutter, staring at his lips quickly then flicking back up to his eyes. “just...” he swallows hard, a hand coming to wrap around stiles’ neck. “go slow.”

derek’s never been fucked before stiles, and this was their first time. they’d done blowjobs, some ass eating, but never had stiles fucked derek. when their relationship first started, derek slowly came to become more vulnerable, was a little spoon, liked to cuddle, and on different occasions had to comfort the older man as he cried.

when stiles was fully sure he got the right amount of lube did he align himself with derek. “tell me if it’s too much,” stiles says. “i won’t- if i hurt y-“ derek cuts the rambling male off by crashing their lips together. 

“you won’t need to stop,” he says, a smile on his face. “i know you would never hurt me.” stiles lets out a breathless laugh, burying his head into derek’s neck, which derek happily accepted, closing his eyes at the touch as stiles kissed his cheek.

he snaps back to reality as stiles thrusts into his tight entrance. his back arches so beautifully, and stiles literally falls in love all over again. the way derek’s mouth opened, not able to process this was happening. “feel good?” he smiles, placing a hand on derek’s hip.

“yes,” he gasps, toes curling. “baby, please. keep goi— mm.” stiles thrusts again, a little more forceful than when he started. derek buries his face into stiles’ neck, tears slipping down his cheek.

“you feel so good inside me,” derek suddenly says, then continues as stiles thrusts more sharply, “so fucking good, baby.” 

“i love you,” stiles says, meeting derek’s eyes, blown oh so wide. “fuck i love you.” he grinds his hips into derek’s ass, letting derek adjust to the new sensation. his eyes roll to the back of his head and he grips stiles’ shoulders to steady himself. “that’s it, baby. who do you belong to?” stiles asks, thrusting at a full force.

“you!” derek chokes out, sobbing. “you’re the only one i want, baby.” tears were fully streaming down his face now as derek’s hips buck into stiles’ thrusts.

“i wish i had a knot,” stiles suddenly says. “wish i could bury myself so deep into you. imagine your stomach bloated at the amount of cum flowing through you.” his eyes brighten at another idea. “wish i could breed you. you’d make such a good father to our pups.” he pinches derek’s oversensitive nipples. “i’ll fill you up with a new litter every time.” 

that did it for derek. he’d tried to starve his orgasm for as long as he could, but lost it at the thought of stiles wanting to fuck children into him. making him pregnant. he cries out, clinging onto stiles, who encourages him.

“yeah, that’s it, baby. come for me. be my good boy and come,” stiles coos on gently. stiles, after a few more hard thrusts, comes, too, painting derek’s chest and stomach. 

derek leans his head back against the pillow, fucked out and exhausted. suddenly, stiles comes to lay beside him, smiling at his boyfriend. “you did so good,” he says honestly, making derek blush.

“did i?” he asks shyly. 

“yeah, baby. you made me cum so hard,” he says, gesturing to derek’s chest before wiping it down with a tissue and throwing it away, kissing derek’s shoulder, lust-blown eyes fading back to their whiskey loving ones. 

“i love you,” derek says, turning to face stiles.

“i know,” stiles teases, kissing derek’s nose. derek glowers at him until stiles smiles at him and kisses him, placing a hand on the back of his neck. derek smiles into the kiss, loving the feeling of being able to call stiles “his.” the younger male smiled at derek once more. 

“i love you too, sourwolf.”


End file.
